


You Don't Still Love Her, Right?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [15]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rowaelin jealous kiss - “You don’t still love her, right?”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	You Don't Still Love Her, Right?

When Rowan had asked Aelin to come to his work function she was hesitant to accept. It was a dinner followed by chatting and business wheeling and dealing. She and Rowan had only been going out officially for about a month and Aelin wasn’t sure if she was ready to meet… them.

There were only a few people Rowan got on with a work, the rest were snobbish and kill joys according to him. But as one of their top guys he was necessary that he attend.

So as Rowan mingled Aelin stood at one of the bar tables with Fenrys, one of Rowan’s nicer colleagues and friends, and watched him do the rounds.

All was fine and dandy until Aelin noticed that a stunning blonde had started to follow Rowan around.

“Fen, who’s that?” she asked.

Fenrys looked to who Aelin indicated to and she saw him stiffen a little.

“Oh. She works in accounts,” Fenrys said, giving off the vibe that he would very much like to stop the conversation then and there.

Aelin wasn’t going to let him. “Who is she exactly?”

“Her name is Remelle.” Again his answer was clipped. There was something Fenrys definitely didn’t want to say.

So Aelin got straight to the point. “Why is she following Rowan like a lost dog?”

But then I little light flicked on in her brain and she remembered.

Remelle was the name of the woman Rowan had been involved with for a while. He’d told Aelin about her briefly. In passing really.

But the way she stood close to Rowan, the way she was touching him, the way _he_ smiled and laughed when she said something, it all had Aelin blood riling.

“Ignore her Aelin, she just never got over him,” Fenrys murmured.

“In what world is that the right thing to say, Fenrys?” Aelin said, brows high.

Fenrys flushed and stammered, “Um, what I meant was… she’s nothing to him.”

“I’d hope so,” Aelin said as she smoothed down her dress and fixed the neckline of it as well. “But it doesn’t hurt to know for sure right?”

Before Fenrys could ask what she meant Aelin was strutting for Rowan. She was aware of the appreciative glances she was receiving but she only had eyes for one man.

And right on cue he looked at her. She gave him a sultry smile as his eyes widened a little then darkened with something that made her gut twist.

When she reached Rowan she sidled up to him, cutting of Remelle’s access.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I just need to borrow Rowan for a moment,” Aelin gave them all a dazzling smile as an apology. Never mind she didn’t feel the slightest remorse.

Aelin ran a possessive hand up Rowan’s bicep, the same way she had seen Remelle do minutes before. She held the Remelle’s eye as she did it, a wicked smile on her lips.

The woman flushed and Aelin took that as her cue to lead Rowan away, pulling Rowan’s hand low across her hips.

“What are you up to, love” Rowan whispered.

Aelin didn’t say anything. She just led out the door into the hallway.

“Aelin -“

Aelin pushed Rowan against the wall and he went willingly. She pressed her body to his and pulled his head down until their lips met.

Aelin poured every ounce of passion she felt for Rowan into the kiss, that driving fire that was threatening to consume her. Rowan returned in kind, his broad hands running over her, catching on the fabric of her dress.

But it was that writhing jealously that made her battle for control. With her tongue and teeth she had him groaning into her mouth, utterly lost in her.

When Aelin pulled away she nipped at Rowan’s bottom lip making his hands flex where they held onto her waist.

“You don’t still love her, right?” Aelin murmured pressing a soft kiss to Rowan’s lips.

Rowan let out a dark laugh.

“Jealous, Fireheart?”

Rowan went to kiss her and she stopped him by pressing two fingers to his lips.

Aelin searched his face, brows furrowing as she pieced it together.

“You knew. You you let her fawn over you!” Aelin jabbed at Rowan’s chest, making him laugh again. “You prick.”

“I never loved her,” Rowan said lacing Aelin’s hand with own and kissing the back of her palm. “After that I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone but you ever again.”

Aelin laughed now and pushed herself away from Rowan.

“Alright Buzzard. Next time I get to make you jealous and we’ll see what you do.”


End file.
